


The art of soulmates

by troubledWinterhawk



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Barney Barton - mentioned, Carnie Clint, Cuddling & Snuggling, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Soulmates, but is it?, sorry if this is garbage, this was supposed to be fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 23:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17212757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledWinterhawk/pseuds/troubledWinterhawk
Summary: Sometimes Clint thought he and Bucky were meant to be together. It was as if there was an invisible rubber band between them and if they drifted too far apart I would tighten and bring them back together.





	The art of soulmates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ivyness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyness/gifts).



“Hey, hey, Bucky” Clint suddenly asked in the quietness of the circus caravan.

  
It, of course, wasn’t completely quiet.  
They could hear the neighing of horses just outside the caravan, the drumming of raindrops on the roof and the screeching of Monkeys from further away.

  
Sometimes Bucky imagined what it must be living here for years at a time. Waking up in the darkness and hearing the sounds of exotic animals. He wondered if the blonde sometimes felt like living in a magical jungle when he woke up alone in the middle of the night. Then again, Clint himself had something magical and feral about him. Bucky supposed the younger one would fit better in a jungle full of magical beings than in a House, settled somewhere with a small and nice family.

  
Remembering that Clint had asked a question Bucky threw the dreamlike questions out of his mind and concentrated enough to give a slightly annoyed answer because after all, the younger one interrupted his dozing.

“What is it?” His muffled voice grumbled from under the covers.  
He blinked owlishly and looked up to see Clint's pale face looming over him.

The older ones harsh tone of voice must have done something to him because he suddenly looked unsure.

  
“I guess it’s not that important” Clint mumbled answering Bucky's question, “I didn’t mean to wake you, go back to sleep”.

  
Softening his facial features Bucky responded with a softer spoken voice “No, I’m awake now. Spill. What’s going on?”

  
“It’s really not that important. Sorry for waking you”, he lay back down beside Bucky and rolled over till he was facing inside the darkness of the caravan.

  
In daylight they would have been able to see the arrows lying around, the tacky posters of targets with small arrow holes in them and the rest of the unusual array of purple things Clint and his brother, who at the time being wasn't present, owned.  
The darkness formed bizarre shapes and sometimes the brunette felt as if there were things watching him, just out of his view. But as soon as he turned his head it just was a piece of clothing, an arrow or a throwing knife.

  
Slowly Clint let out a deep breath and splayed the fingers of his right hand over his eye.  
Sometimes the blonde reacted strongly to things such as an annoyed voice or an absent reaction to some of his stories that Bucky wondered what had happened in his life that he became so easily distressed by things other people would just let go.

  
Slowly moving over to Clint, Bucky grabbed his left hand resting on the covers and decided to let that topic rest for another conversation another day.  
“Look at me. Please”

  
He slowly shook his head and mumbled “I don't wanna”

  
“Please, doll. I'm not annoyed. Just ask your question”

  
Turning around to face him, Clint let go of Bucky's hand and looked at him through slightly clouded eyes.  
Buckys brows bumped together into a scowl and he watched Clint's colorless face and his brow which was drenched in sweat.

Clint's shoulders slumped and he curled himself into a ball, his movements quick and jerky like rusty cogs on a wheel.

Extending his hand the brunette carefully felt Clint's forehand, which, at least to him, seemed pretty warm.  
“Are you sick?” he asked, aware of the fact, that Clint seemed to shy away from people trying to care for him similarly to how he was wary of other people expressing negative emotions.

  
Clint's eyes slammed shut and he shook his head.

  
“Well, I certainly do think so. Seems like the rain wasn't doing you any good… damn, I should have given you my coat”  
Peeking out from under his eyelids Clint crooked “If you'd done that you would be sick now.”  
There was a short silence and then Clint continued “sides 'm not sick”

  
“Suppose we can't do anything 'bout that now…”Bucky uttered and simultaneously speculated if there was someone his boyfriend would let take care of him if he woke with a fever tomorrow.

  
Bucky hadn't met Barney Barton yet (he probably would never), but he desperately hoped, that the archers older brother was responsible enough to not let Clint try to take care of himself.

  
While he was lost in thoughts Clint had edged closer to him in search for warmth. Bucky tucked the blanket closer to the body of the blonde and was once again dumbstruck by the small ways in which the other showed his trust.

  
He liked to seem like the most independent person in the world but once in a while he truly showed his vulnerable state, which, to Bucky, was an immense sign of trust.

  
Maybe it wasn't but he really did like to think so.

  
He curled an arm around the younger boys waist and tugging him into his side.  
“Try to sleep a bit, yeah?”  
Clint nodded and curled his hands into Buckys shirt. His whole body felt feverish and Bucky believed that Clint would really be sick tomorrow.

  
Once again Bucky was drifting away as he heard Clint ask  
“Do you believe in soulmates?”

  
“What?”

“'s why I woke you… kind wanted to know”

  
“I dunno, sweetheart. Why you thinking about soulmates now?”

  
Rubbing his face the blonde bit his lip and casted his gaze away from Bucky's eyes.  
“I just remembered… you know, we had this guy in the circus a while ago and he was kind of a storyteller… maybe a magician, I forgot…some people come and go you know and if you travel all the plenty we do, you tend to forget their faces you know.                          Who they were, where they come from. They just blur together”                                            Clint shrugged and at this easy remark, Bucky's heart seemed to miss a beat and then pump a great deal faster. He desperately hoped he never would be one of those forgotten faces.

“Anyway,” Clint continued his rambling “I just remembered this guy and a story he told me. He was all like ‘Clint come lemme tell you a story’ and I was kinda freaked out by him, but he proceeded to talk and I listened.  
So he told me this story about two people and the core element was, that they both were dust from an ancient star a long time ago.

At the beginning of the universe, at the time before time, their particles were together and then they were together dust at this star and eventually when the earth formed the particles were parts of two humans. And ‘cus they were together at the beginning of everything, they were drawn to each other. They would find each other no matter where in the universe they were. They were just meant ”

  
For a moment they both were quiet and Bucky imagined the story Clint had told him in his head. How once there was an endless void and how this void was filled with color in seconds. Particles drifting apart from each other forming planets and now ancient stars. And in all this something staying close together, sometimes drifting a bit apart till they pull together again.

  
It was a peaceful thought. Having something you are destined to have, being with someone who will fit with your shape, completes you until you are not two souls but a completed puzzle.

  
“I suppose it's nice to believe in them.”

  
“So do you?”

  
“Yeah, why not”

  
“Do…” he began and then made a pause to draw in a slow breath “do you think we could be soulmates?”

  
Completely floored Bucky stared at him. Weren't they quite young to think about such topics?                                                               But then he remembered how Clint seemed so easily drawn to Bucky when they met and how Bucky used to search for the younger ones company just whenever really.  
Suddenly he could see where Clint's train of thought came frown.

  
“Of course we can be soulmates” Bucky now whispered and Clint looked at him and his whole face lit up, he looked he was glowing, despite the still lingering look of a coming illness on his face.

  
He scooted closer until their bodies were pressed together and their foreheads touched.  
“We can be everything we want, Clint”

“I know”

  
“As long as we take every step of the way in the same direction we will always find each other, even if we become separated”

  
“The soulmates always found each other” Clint mumbled and Bucky smiled at him.

“Do _you_  think we are soulmates?”

“Yes,” Clint answered absolute certain.

  
And that was it.

Withwatering eyes he realized once more how much he loved the archer and how lucky he was to have found him this early in life.  
Bucky gave him a peck on the nose and Clint moved his hands from Buckys torso to his head to dip him down.

  
Their lips met in the middle.  
Buckys eyes slammed shut and he felt Clint moved one of his hands from the back of Bucky's head to his neck and then down his arm, everywhere his hand touched goosebumps erupted over Buckys skin.  
Softly moaning Clint deepened the kiss. His lips were chapped as if he was often biting on them, dipping his tongue in Bucky could taste coffee in Clints mouth an began grinning. Of course Clint would taste like coffee even if it was the middle of the night. Bucky moaned and Clint tightend his grip in Buckys hair. As Clint tilted his head their noses bumped toghter and Bucky could feel Clint grinning into the kiss.  
Slowly the kisses grew less passionate and they separated.  
Carefully opening his eyes Bucky saw Clint grinning happily at him.

  
“Now I'm gonna be sick too,” Bucky said remembering their earlier conversation, which seemed eons away instead of minutes.

  
“Guess you have to keep me company then” Clint smiled sheepishly and snuggled into Bucky.

  
Just Minutes later Bucky could hear him softly snoring.  
Smiling he left his own eyes close and himself drift away into sleep.  
“Love ya” he mumbled before fully drifting away.

  
He could stay here forever, this embrace was warm and safe. The two of them, two suns slowly merging into one, completing each other to the height of their performance in life, being together promising them greatness.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my gift for the winterhawk minific exchange 2018. It's my first fic ever, that is written in english, so I hope it's good... Good gods, am I nervous...  
> Feedback would be really appreciated.
> 
> This scene is actually part of a bigger story I fully plotted and the afterwards realised that it would never in a hundred years fit in 2000 Words. So I just wrote the scene i originally intended and made a rough draft for the rest. If someone is interested I would finish the rest and would upload it next year... Really, just let me know ^^''


End file.
